Leading You On
by temari13
Summary: What happens when Tsunade gets mad at Jiraiya and he attempts to make things better? Read to find out. Poor Shizune...No cursing in the reviews, please. ONESHOT


Summary: What happens when Tsunade gets mad at Jiraiya and he attempts to make things better? Read to find out. Poor Shizune...No cursing in the reviews, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Tsunade and Jiraiya would be happily married.

Tsunade violently slammed the Hokage office door shut, causing the few pictures on the wall to shake. She could hear Jiraiya hurrying towards the door.  
She braced herself against the door, concentrating on keeping all of her weight pressed against it in order to keep him out.  
Jiraiya pounded frantically on the door. "Tsunade, come on! You know I didn't mean that! Open the door!"  
"Go away!" She shouted. "I don't want to see you ever again!"  
The white-haired man sighed. "Please, Tsunade. Let me give you an explanation."  
"You mean an excuse?!" She heard him shift his weight and knew that he was leaning against the door as well.  
"Look, Tsunade, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
"Then why did you?! You have no right to judge me!!"  
"Tsunade, open this door! I'm tired of talking to a door. I'd much rather talk to you face-to-face."  
Tsunade snorted. "Don't you mean face-to-chest?" She challenged.  
No reply.  
Immediately, Tsunade regretted having said that. "Oh, well. Too late to take it back now." Heaving a huge sigh, she closed her eyes, pushed away from the door, and walked straight into-  
"Jiraiya?" She groaned, opening her eyes. She discovered that she was staring right at his chest.  
"You were right when you said we'd be talking face-to-chest."  
Tsunade growled. "Leave, Jiraiya."  
"I'm not leaving until we get this straightened out." Despite her protests, he grasped her upper arms, lifted her up, and set her on her desk. She made a move to break free but he held onto her tightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tsunade, just listen to me!"  
"Let me go! I swear, Jiraiya, you better let me go right now or-"  
"Or what, Tsunade? You'll hit me like you always do?"  
The Hokage clenched her fists and struck Jiraiya's chest a few times. Tears stung her eyes. "This isn't funny." She choked out.  
"I didn't mean for it to be funny. But listen. Dang it, Tsunade, listen to me!" He spoke through clenched teeth and gripped her arms even tighter, jerking her within inches of his face.  
"Stop. You're hurting me." Tsunade whimpered.  
Jiraiya immediately released her arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered, smoothing her hair back in an attempt to calm her down.  
Tsunade buried her face in his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. She had no idea why she was crying. She was just so frustrated.  
Jiraiya patted her back gently and smiled when she hiccupped. "Feeling better now?"  
Tsunade sniffed and gave a small nod. "I think so."  
"Good. Now can we talk?"  
The blonde woman pushed back from Jiraiya and studied him. He was at least a foot taller than she was. His eyes searched her's and for a moment she couldn't breathe. She was being pulled in by his spell and she couldn't snap herself out of it.  
Jiraiya blinked. What's wrong with Tsunade? First she was yelling, then crying, now staring at him. He was caught off guard when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
"What was that for?" He managed to say.  
"I just felt like doing that. You have a problem with that?" She smirked.  
His mouth dropped open and Tsunade jumped at the opportunity. She reached up, pulled him down, and shoved her tongue into his mouth.  
Jiraiya let out a strangled sound as her hands slid around to the back of his neck. His hands slid around her waist. He still marveled about how tiny-yet curvy-she was.  
Tsunade shivered as his lips traveled from her lips down to her neck. But as soon as he began to go lower, she pulled apart with a gasp. "What am I doing?" She mumbled.  
"I don't know." Jiraiya looked away, not wanting Tsunade to see the hurt look in his eyes.  
"Jiraiya, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked, a hand on his arm.  
"Why do you always do that?" He sighed, frustrated. "Why do you lead me on?"  
"Jiraiya, I..." She trailed off, trying to figure out what to say.  
"There's no need to apologize, Tsunade. I get it. I'll leave you alone." With that, Jiraiya turned to walk away.  
"Wait! Don't leave me! Please..." She added brokenly.  
"Then say what you're going to say."  
"I love you!" Tsunade held her breath, waiting for a reply.  
"You do?" He walked over to her and tilted her chin up.  
"Yes, I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but-" She was abruptly cut off by his lips on her's.  
"Just shut up." He murmured into her ear.  
Tsunade laughed and for the first time in her life, listened to Jiraiya.  
45 minutes later  
"Tsunade-sama, there are some urgent matters that need your attention right now!" Shizune burst into the office and halted in her tracks. "Oh, my!" She backed out quickly, slamming the door behind her. "Never go into her office without knocking ever again."  
"Did you hear something, Jiraiya?" Tsunade mumbled.  
He groaned. "No. And I told you to shut up."  
"Hey, Jiraiya? What was I mad at you for?"  
After a pause, he replied. "I have no clue."  
"Same here. I love you, Jiraiya."  
"I love you, too, but I'd love you even more if you'd shut up."  
"Grumpy old-"  
Once again, she never got to finish her sentence but she didn't mind. He could interrupt her any time he wanted.


End file.
